1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to caution and warning devices and, more particularly, to an adjustable and portable warning indication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A perimeter is typically erected around areas which are designed or intended to have restricted access. Perimeters may prevent access completely or may be used to merely notify an individual that a particular area is not to be entered. Examples may include a fence or rolled crime scene tape. Fences are typically more permanent while “tape” is more portable. Although tape is simple and heavily used as a portable perimeter, disadvantages remain.
Tape generally provides a single warning or message related to the predefined area. For example, the tape may say “caution” or “do not enter”. This message is placed on both sides of the tape to ensure that the individuals see the message independent of tape orientation. However, the tape fails to precisely indicate which area adjacent either side of the tape is the restricted or danger area. Confusion is readily seen in close quarters or where multiple areas are defined in close proximity. Additionally, tape is not easily reusable. The tape is cut or broken off from the main role to a particular length. The tape is not suited for reuse to different lengths (i.e. making it longer). Without an adequate perimeter warning indication system to accurately identify to individuals the proper status of either side of the perimeter, confusion may result. Unauthorized access and injuries are only a few of the dangers that can come from failed perimeter systems.
It is desirable to provide a perimeter warning indication system that is portable, adjustable, and clearly identifies the status of opposing areas adjacent the perimeter. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.